dios_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alignment Reference
There are 2 kinds of alignments I use in my fanon. This page is meant to explain what those 2 are, and how I use them. Shifting Scales of Alignment Format The shifting scales of alignment is most useful for my fanon since most of my character shift on the scale at various points. For example, Vuxo's genocide would place him at Villain, but his actions nowadays would place him at Neutral. Because of this, I use this format more often than my other format. Hero Pure Good WIP Lawful WIP Neutral WIP Chaotic WIP Anti-Hero Lawful WIP Neutral WIP Chaotic WIP Neutral Lawful WIP True WIP Chaotic WIP Anti-Villain Lawful WIP Neutral WIP Chaotic WIP Villain Lawful WIP Neutral WIP Chaotic WIP Pure Evil WIP 7 X 7 + 4 Alignment Format I rarely use this system since it requires a LOT of extra planning, but I have used this format a few times since I find the concept for this as a whole pretty cool. The system requires some extra numbers in order to show alignments, but allows the deepest amount of alignment control I've ever seen. Unfortunately, since I'm lazy 90% of the time, I usually don't use these due to the extra work involved in it. (Note: This is done via scaling on a system based on the numbers between -250 & 250) (Note 2: True Hero, Hero, Villain, & True Villain were the 4 added by me for my own spin on this) True Hero (250) WIP Hero (241 - 249) WIP Absolute Exalted (231 - 240) WIP Lawful Exalted (221 - 230) WIP Social Exalted (211 - 220) WIP Neutral Exalted (201 - 210) WIP Rebel Exalted (191 - 200) WIP Chaotic Exalted (181 - 190) WIP Anarchic Exalted (171 - 180) WIP Absolute Good (161 - 170) WIP Lawful Good (151 - 160) WIP Social Good (141 - 150) WIP Neutral Good (131 - 140) WIP Rebel Good (121 - 130) WIP Chaotic Good (111 - 120) WIP Anarchic Good (101 - 110) WIP Absolute Moral (91 - 100) WIP Lawful Moral (81 - 90) WIP Social Moral (71 - 80) WIP Neutral Moral (61 - 70) WIP Rebel Moral (51 - 60) WIP Chaotic Moral (41 - 50) WIP Anarchic Moral (31 - 40) WIP Absolute Neutral (21 - 30) WIP Lawful Neutral (11 - 20) WIP Social Neutral (1 - 10) WIP True Neutral (0) WIP Rebel Neutral (-1 - -10) WIP Chaotic Neutral (-11 - -20) WIP Anarchic Neutral (-21 - -30) WIP Absolute Impure (-31 - -40) WIP Lawful Impure (-41 - -50) WIP Social Impure (-51 - -60) WIP Neutral Impure (-61 - -70) WIP Rebel Impure (-71 - -80) WIP Chaotic Impure (-81 - -90) WIP Anarchic Impure (-91 - -100) WIP Absolute Evil (-101 - -110) WIP Lawful Evil (-111 - -120) WIP Social Evil (-121 - -130) WIP Neutral Evil (-131 - -140) WIP Rebel Evil (-141 - -150) WIP Chaotic Evil (-151 - -160) WIP Anarchic Evil (-161 - -170) WIP Absolute Vile (-171 - -180) WIP Lawful Vile (-181 - -190) WIP Social Vile (-191 - -200) WIP Neutral Vile (-201 - -210) WIP Rebel Vile (-211 - -220) WIP Chaotic Vile (-221 - -230) WIP Anarchic Vile (-231 - -240) WIP Villain (-241 - -249) WIP True Villain (-250) WIPCategory:References Category:Lists